The Town
Summary The Town is the fictional location were all the episodes take place. Deep in the forests of Japan the Town resides in relative seclusion. Besides the vast supernatural activities plaguing the town there has been an increase in violent incidents. Normalcy is upheld by a few influential members acting as the Town's Officials. Thus, many are able to ignore the many predicaments dragging to Town to its destruction. In the distant past, the area was involved with a significant supernatural event. This lead to a rift in reality, a gate, to the ethereal planes. Besides attracting supernatural creatures it has also allowed for the magical enhancement of plants, animals, and humans. Traditionally it was up to the Witches to bridge the two worlds apart but in more recent times both their members and influence have decreased. The Town Officials have also begun to weaponize the magical energies of the Town to manufacture telekinetic assassins. A group, labeled as the Anarchist Cult, have also begun to challenge the Town by revealing the hidden activities to the outside. However their mission failed. Now as the violence increases so does the number of lost souls reborn as soul hunting demons. The two Magical Girls assigned to the Town are becoming increasingly overwhelmed. Destruction is imminent. Fumikaze Sickness Fumikaze, roughly translated as "distasteful wind", is the recent serial illness plaguing the Town's more violent criminals. Though the illness spreads through unknown methods it's external symptoms are very similar to the common cold. Groups Town Officials The true power behind the scenes with intentions to keep information about the Town's strange activities from leaking out to the rest of the world. Shares a strong connection to the Maid Assassins and their Master. Assassination Maids A secret group of female assassins frequently employed by the Town Officials. They are led by an undisclosed leader referred as their Master. They have been training since childhood to help screen them for any specialties such as telekinesis and interrogation. Members include: * Master * Mariko * Possessive Maid Anarchist Cult A group in open opposition to the Town Officials. So far their main objectives have been focused on exposing information on the Town's dark secrets. Members include: * Leader (undisclosed) * Mr. Matsudo * Kidnapper (Episode 012) Neko/Kitsune Members of a subhuman species that can be found, albeit rarely, in the area. Notable traits include their feline ears, tails, and a longer lifespan compared to humans. Members include: * Neko Maid * Neko Girlfriend * Kitsune Waifu Witches Humans with longer lifespans who wield magical abilities. They share a history with the Town itself due to its strange ability to amplify magical influences. If the Witch in Episode 022 can be believed, they also consider themselves the Town's natural caretakers. Members include: * Witch (Episode 022) * The Necromancer (Witch's Apprentice) Magical Girls Special girls granted magical powers to protect their town from evil. They are know to fight witches but may also fight other supernatural phenomenons. Members include: * Wounded Magical Girl * Healer Magical Girl Demons Demons are a supernatural race and can be born from the lost souls of humanity. They reside in an ethereal plane overlapping our own plane of existence. The Demons seems to uphold a code of conduct and a bureaucratic method of government. Succubi are considered a career choice of the race. Members include: * Demon Boss * Succubus (Miyo) __NOEDITSECTION__ __FORCETOC__